Ansassa
by Zuve
Summary: Venäjä x Kiina


"Kas, pieni vieraamme näkyy olevan jo hereillä." Puhuja sanoi hymyillen mitä aurinkoisemmin, katsoen samalla parin metrin päässä olevaan hahmoon. Hän seisoi ovensuulla, josta tulviva valo tuntui valaisevan jokaisen nurkan – äsken vielä niin synkässä huoneessa.

Pienempi maa makasi kyljellään lattialla lähes kaksinkerroin. Hänen kätensä oli viety taakse ja sidottu kiinni ranteista; Myös jalat oli sidottu, eikä tämä enää edes yrittänyt rimpuilla köysiä vastaan, jotka tuntuivat kiristyvän jokaisesta vapautusyrityksestä. Lisäksi hänen hutera olonsa hankaloitti järkevää ajattelua; Oliko hänet huumattu? Mitä ylipäätään oli tapahtunut? - Hän ei jaksanut muistaa...

"Noh? Millainen on vointisi?" - Ovella seisova tumma hahmo kysyi.

"Yao?" - Hän lisäsi, ja tämän katse muuttui ovelammaksi.

Oven suulta tuleva valo häikäisi lattialla makaavaa Kiinaa, joka ei ollut vielä saanut ajatuksiaan kunnolla kasaan. Hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti miettiä kuumeisesti missä hän oli? Mitä oli tapahtunut? _"Miksi..." _Hän tiesi kuitenkin varmaksi, että ovella seisova henkilö oli vastuussa kaikesta. Mystinen hahmo oli maininnut hänen nimensä ja ääni tuntui pelottavan tutulta. Kaikki muu oli kuitenkin sumeaa ja tämä turhautti häntä – Hän ei voinut luottaa edes aisteihinsa.

"Noh? Etkö aio edes tervehtiä isäntääsi? - Onpa röyhkeää..." Hahmo sanoi, aivan kuin hän olisi ollut tilanteen viaton osapuoli. "Onhan sinulla etuoikeus olla itse Venäjän... - eli minun, kartanossani." Hän sanoi, ja päätti puheenvuoronsa liuttaen ylimielisen hymynsä kasvoille.

"_Tietenkin... Ivan oli tämän takana... niinpä tietysti."_

Yao avasi viimein silmänsä, päätti käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja mulkaisi tuota isoa valtiota niin pahasti kuin kykeni. Hän ei edes yrittänyt vastata Ivanille... Ei, hän ei haluaisi lähteä mukaan siihen leikkiin. Nyt hän näki viimein Ivanin, tai lähinnä vain suuren siluetin, ovensuulta tulevan valon takia. Hän itse ei kyennyt näkemään puhujan kasvoja, mutta Ivanille Kiinan pieninkin liike ja reaktio näkyi selvästi. Nyt hän melkein toivoi pimeyden tarjoamaa suojaa.. Hän tunsi itsensä niin avuttomaksi kyhjöttäessään kylmässä lattian rajassa, samaan aikaan kun Venäjä seisoi valon keskellä, vain muutaman metrin päässä hänestä. Vaikka Yao pelkäsi, sitä ei voinut kiistää, hän päätti sillä hetkellä ettei antautuisi suosiolla. Hän ei antaisi Ivanille sitä iloa, että anoisi armoa.

"Voi.. taidat pitää sittenkin enemmän pimeydestä, kun tuolla lailla käyttäydyt."

_"senkin.....!"_

"Ehkä minun pitää tästä sitten lähteä...." - Venäjä käännähti hitaasti ympäri ja näytti tekevän lähtöä.

"ODOTA!" Yao sai vihdoin suunsa auki. Hän katui sanomaansa melkein samantien. Tähän Ivan oli varmasti tähdännytkin, mutta Yao tiesi, ettei vaihtoehtoja juuri ollut; Hän joutuu pelaamaan hetken Ivanin sääntöjen mukaan. "Oh..?" Venäjä kääntyi jälleen Kiinan puoleen. "Haluatko minun jäävän?"

"Tiedät kyllä varsin hyvin, mitä haluan!" Yao huudahti. "Kerro, mitä ihmettä tämä kaikki tarkoittaa! Missä minä... m-miten... milloin, MIKSI?!" Kaikki oli Yaolle pimeän peitossa, mutta ennen kaikkea hän halusi tietää miksi?Aivan sama milloin kaikki tämä olisi tapahtunut tai miten, mutta _miksi? _Hän oli menettänyt pitkän elinikänsä aikana niin monia liittolaisia ja kumppaneita, että alkoi jo kuvitella syyn olevan hänessä itsessään._"Englanti, Ranska, Amerikka....Japani.... pikkuveli, johon suhteet ovat jatkuvasti huonontuneet. Onko se minun vikani?" _Hän halusi tietää, mitä niin pahaa hän oli tehnyt, että muut väheksyvät häntä.. välttelevät... ja lopulta hylkäävät.

"Miksi...." Yao toisti hiljaa ajatuksissaan, osoittaen kysymyksen lähinnä itselleen.

"Vai miksi? Eikö se ole selvää?

Yao hätkähti jälkimmäisen kysymyksen kohdalla ja kuvitteli pienen hetken Venäjän lukeneen hänen ajatuksiaan. Sitten hän muisti alkuperäisen aiheen ja yritti kerätä ajatuksensa uudelleen... valmistautuen verbaaliseen hyökkäykseen.

"Niin, miksi! Äläkä leiki minun kanssani, vaan vastaa kysymykseen!"

"Hm?" Venäjä laittoi molemmat kätensä selän taakse ja kallisti itseään sivulle, kuin lapsi kysyen jotain viatonta. "Mutta eikö ole tylsää saada vastaus noin vain?"

_Tsh... Tässä sitä mennään... Vastustaja pyrkii saamaan uhrinsa sanomaan niin kuin on itse laskelmoinut. Jos kysyn "millä muulla tavalla voisit antaa vastauksen?" se antaa hänelle vapauden tehdä mitä vain... Ei, en anna hänelle sitä vapautta."_

"Tässä ei ole kysymys tylsyydestä ja hauskuudesta! Vastaa---vain---kysymykseen!" Yao painotti jälkimmäisen lauseen jokaista sanaa, yrittäen tehdä asian mahdollisimman selväksi. Hän pitäisi pintansa, eikä lähtisi pelaamaan peliä sieppaajan sääntöjen mukaan...

Yao näki Venäjän lapsenomaisen olemuksen muuttuvan, vaikkei vielä kyennytkään näkemään tarkkaan hänen kasvojaan. Kädet palasivat sivuille ja ryhti takaisin suoraksi. Hän harkitsisi seuraavat sanansa tarkkaan.

"Vai niin... Mutta Venäjällä moista palvelua ei tunneta." Venäjä totesi yksinkertaisesti. Se oli selkeä lause, joka teki selväksi, ettei hän vastaisi Yaon kysymykseen niinkuin hän halusi. Ivan halusi asioiden menevän niin kuin oli suunnitellut – eikä hän vastaisi edes oikeutettuun kysymykseen, niinkuin toinen osapuoli haluaisi.

Yaokin ymmärsi tämän. Hän ymmärsi, että ei saisi vastaustaan haluamallaan tavalla, siksi hänen pitäisi alistua kysymään.

"No... miten sitten saan vastauksen?" Hän muodosti kysymyksen pitkin hampain, sillä juuri tätä hän yritti välttää... Hän tunsi Venäjän historian ja tiesi hänen kykynsä manipuloida, johdatella uhria ja keskustelua haluamaansa suuntaan. Mutta Yao halusi vain vastauksen... - tietää, miksi hänen piti olla täällä, milloin hän pääsisi pois... Hänestä alkoi tuntua, että ääneen lausumansa kysymyksensä myötä hän joutui virallisesti, ikäänkuin omasta suostumuksestaan, Venäjän pyörittämäksi.

Yao pystyi kuvittelemaan, miten Venäjän suu vääntyi tuttuun omahyväiseen virneeseen pimeässä. Sitten hän taputti laiskasti muutaman kerran, kuin kyseessä olisi ollut suurikin voitto. "No tulihan se sieltä! Eihän se ollut niin vaikeaa, eihän?"

Pienempi valtio tyytyi vain kääntämään päänsä ja katselemaan alaviistoon, jonnekkin kaukaisuuteen, jossa ei joutuisi törmäämään Venäjän katseeseen.

"Ollaanpas sitä nyt vaiteliaita. Mutta ihmettelen... Sinunhan se pitäisi parhaiten tietää, miksi olet täällä tänään - Tiedäthän meidän välisen historian.... Vai voisiko olla, että esität tarkoituksella tietämätöntä? Kuvitteletko tosiaan, että yhteinen historiamme pyyhkiytyy olemattomiin vaikenemalla?"

Yao ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Niin se kai oli... Hän tiesi varsin hyvin, että Venäjä on havitellut hänen alueitaan ja onnistunut valloittamaankin muutamia. Mutta hän ei halunnut sanoa sitä ääneen - se oli totta, aivan kuin Venäjä oli sanonut. Ehkä Kiina vain halusi toivoa vastauksen olevan jokin muu.... jokin muu kuin-

"- Sinun alueesi..." Venäjä aloitti mietteliäänä ja Yao hätkähti taas ajatuksistaan. "Olisiko se muka niin mahdoton ajatus, että liittyisit minuun? Samankaltainen ideologiamme... yhteiset vihollisemme.."

Oli Yaon vuoro ihmetellä. _Venäjä ehdottaa.... sopimusta? Ei, tämä on Venäjän taktiikka saada __minut puolelleen, ottaen minut -mukamas- huomioon. Venäjän ainoa tavoite on saada kaikki maat liittymään häneen, ei siinä ole tilaa muiden mielipiteille."_

"Hyvä yritys... mutta en ikinä voisi liittyä sinuun vapaaehtoisesti. Vaikka meissä on tiettyjä samankaltaisuuksia, erojakin on paljon." -Yao päätti todeta uhkarohkeasti. Häntä värisytti jo valmiiksi se, mikä häntä mahdollisesti odottaa.. Kiina on ehtinyt kokea pitkän elinaikansa aikana monenlaisia konflikteja ja hänen kehonsa on todiste niistä. Oopiumsodat... sodat Euroopan suurvaltoja vastaan... useat sisällissodat... Ja nyt kunnon kohtaaminen Venäjän kanssa. Yao alkoi häpeämään omaa avuttomuuttaan. Vaikka suuri valtio oli hänkin, jotenkin hän tunsi itsensä yksinäiseksi, hylätyksi ja heikoksi. Kukaan ei ottanut häntä vakavasti.. ei edes Aasian maat, joille hän yritti parhaansa mukaan toimia isoveljenä. Tätä heikkoa puolta itsestään hän ei haluaisi näyttää Venäjälle.

"Ah, mutta eiköhän mutkat suoristu, kun niitä _muokkaa _vähäsen." -Venäjä totesi iloisesti, aivan kuin vastaus olisi ollut päivänselvä. Yao ei pitänyt tuosta äänensävystä ja kavahti pelkkää ajatustakin, mitä Venäjä ikinä tarkoittikaan tuolla "muokkaamisella."

"Mitä? Tärisetkö sinä?" -Venäjä yritti kysyä huolestuneena äänensävyllä, muttei onnistunut peittämään hilpeyttään.

"Täällä on kylmä! Ellet sattunut huomaamaan, olen vieläkin lattialla." Yao ei edes yrittänyt peittää turhautumistaan, vaikka tiesikin, että Venäjä ei tulisi sietämään tuollaista röyhkeyttä kovin pitkään.

"Tsk, teilläpäin ei taideta tuntea minkäänlaisia tapoja..." -Venäjä pudisteli päätään, muka-luokkaantuneena. Samalla hän otti muutaman askeleen kohti Kiinaa ja polvistui hänen tasolleen. Yao hämmentyi Venäjän yllättävästä liikkeestä niin, että henkäisi kuuluvasti ja nojasi seinään lujemmin, kuin kuvitellen, että pääsisi ennenpitkään sen läpi.

"A-!" -Toipumatta vielä edellisestä liikkeestä, Venäjä otti hänen hiuksistaan tukevan otteen oikealla kädellään ja kallisti Kiinan päätä hivenen taaksepäin.

"Mit--!"

Venäjä ei reagoinut mitenkään. Hän tutkaili Kiinaa uteliaana, aivan kun hän ei olisi nähnyt tätä ennen. Hän silitti sormellaan tämän poskea ja Yao hätkähti taas. Venäjän hymy vain syveni entisestään ikäänkuin vastauksena Kiinan tahattomille reaktioille. Kun Venäjän käsi siirtyi kaulalle, Yao ei voinut olla ajattelematta, miten helposti hänen päivänsä voitaisiin päättää.... Yksi sivallus ja se olisi siinä. Stressaantuneena Kiinan sydämenlyönnit lisääntyivät entisestään, eikä hän voinut olla nieleksimättä tavallista useammin. Nämä asiat eivät tietenkään jääneet Venäjältä huomaamatta.

Venäjä nautti selvästi nähdessään uhrinsa alkavan menettää urheuttaan. "Noh, mihin se nokkava pikku-kiinalainen katosi?" Venäjä hymyili voitonriemuisena ja tiukensi otettaan hiuksista, kuin tehdäkseen sanomansa vielä selvemmäksi. Jälleen Yao ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa... hän ei uskaltanut. Venäjä oli saanut hänestä ensimmäisen otteen, ei pelkästään fyysisesti, vaan myös henkisesti, ja viimeinkin hän tajusi, ettei Venäjää niin vain horjauteta... Ajatus ylivoimaisesta vastuksesta sai Yaon silmät kostumaan, mutta ei, hän ei itkisi – Ei niin helposti.

"Hm? Johan sinä hiljaiseksi menit." Venäjä sanoi liioitellun hämmentyneellä äänellä, kuin lapsi, jonka uudesta lelusta on loppunut virta. Venäjä nousi ylös, Kiinan hiukset yhä tiukassa otteessaan. - Jälleen liike, johon hän ei ehtinyt varautua. Samassa Venäjä heitti pienemmän valtion vaivattomasti tyhjään nurkkaan. Kiinan pää iskeytyi seinään, jonka seuraksena hän päästi pienen, avuttoman, äännähdyksen. Sitten hän vaipui makaamaan kyljelleen... samaan asentoon, josta hän oli herännyt huoneessa ensimmäisen kerran.

"Mm? Kyllä sinusta jotain pihinää lähtee, mutta ei hyvä... ei ollenkaan hyvä. Pystyt varmasti parempaan..." - Venäjä lausui, kuin kysymys olisi ollut tavallisesta urheilusuoriuksesta. "Mitähän keksisin sinulle seuraavaksi?"

Kiina, jonka kädet ja jalat olivat yhtä sidotut, ei voinut muuta kuin odottaa, mitä tuon mielipuolisen maan mieleen tulisi. Tämä oli vasta leikittelyä, sen hän jo tiesi. Nyt hänen piti päättää, olisiko parempi vastustella, vai antaa Venäjän pelata peliään.... Kiinassa oli vielä ylpeyttä jäljellä, eikä hän haluaisi tulla muistetuksi siitä, miten antautui noin vain Venäjän käsissä. Toisaalta hän oli väsynyt.... - väsynyt tähän kaikkeen. Vaikka hän selviäisi tästä, miten hän jaksaisi siitä eteenpäin? - Hän jäisi jokatapauksessa yksin, olisi hän Venäjän armoilla tai ei. Kukaan ei tukisi Kiinaa.

Ajatus tästä sai hänet masentuneeksi ja kadottamaan samalla taistelutahdon... Tulos on sama, valinnasta huolimatta.

"No, niin!" Venäjä lausahti hetken päästä ja käänsi katseensa uudelleen uhriaan kohti. "Ennen kuin teemme mitään muuta, haluaisin kertoa talon muutaman säännön – olethan minun vieraanani... kenties... melko kauankin."

Yaon olisi tehnyt niin mieli irvailla, näinkö hän kohtelee kaikkia vieraitaan, mutta onnistui hillitsemään itsensä. Hän ei kaipaisi lisäongelmia, ikäänkuin niitä ei olisi jo tarpeeksi... Sen sijaan hän tyytyi olemaan vaiti ja kohdisti uhmakkaan katseensa jälleen jonnekkin, jossa ei tarvitsisi katsella tuota maata.

"Ensimmäinen sääntö..." Venäjä aloitti, ja parilla nopealla askeleella hän otti yllättäen Kiinaa niskasta kiinni, riuhtaisi hänet ylös ja laittoi tämän istumaan huoneen ainoaan tuoliin. Yao ei ehtinyt edes yllättyä tai kiinnittää huomiota kipuun, joka tuli nopeasta riuhtaisusta ja tuoliin paiskaamisesta. Kauhistuneena hän jäi kuuntelemaan, mitä ensimmäinen sääntö sisältäisi. "... kun puhuttelen sinua," Venäjä jatkoi, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan, vaikkei onnistunutkaan pyyhkimään pientä hymyään kasvoiltaan, "sinun pitää katsoa minuun päin ja vastata kunnolla." - Venäjä tuijotti intensiivisesti. Hän oli käynyt saman selostuksen ennenkin. "On-ko sel-vä?" -Venäjä lisäsi hitaasti venyttäen, saadakseen haluamansa vaikutelman siitä, ettei "ei" -vastaus ollut oikeiden vaihtoehtojen listalla.

"_Tästäkö se "muokkaaminen" tulisi alkamaan?" -_ Kiina pohti mielessään puoliksi jo lannistuneena kohtalolleen.

"Hyvä on." -Kiina sanoi ajattelematta asiaa enempää. Niin kauan kuin säännöt koskisivat kohteliaisuusseikkoja, hän pystyisi kestämään jotenkin... Ylpeys kestäisi kyllä tämän kolahduksen...

Venäjä katsoi tuolilla kyhjöttävää maata hivenen huvittuneena. Ilme saattoi kertoa siitä, että Kiinan olisi turha odottaa muiden sääntöjen olevan yhtä helposti sulatettavia. Kiina tiesi sen, mutta yritti silti palauttaa kasvoilleen takaisin sen määrätietoisuuden ja varmuuden, joka hänellä oli vielä muutama hetki sitten. Tuli mitä tuli, hän yrittäisi selvitä siitä.

"Jokaiselta kykyjensä mukaan, jokaiselle tarpeen mukaan..." -Venäjä lausahti seuravaaksi ja tuntui jäävän hetkeksi haaveilemaan ja tuijottamaan tyhjyyteen. Kiinakin jäi pohtimaan lausetta hetken... siinä oli jotain tuttua. "Eli niin..." -Venäjä havahtui melkein samantien ja siirsi katseensa kuulijaan päin.. "Toinen sääntö: Jokainen tekee työtä yhteisen edun nimissä. Eli tässä tapauksessa myös sinä."

"Eh?" Ajatus Venäjän tukemisesta, oli kyseessä minkälainen työ tahansa, ei kuulostanut houkuttelevalta, mutta Kiina tiesi, että sääntö kuului niihin helposti toteutettaviin.. Hän ei kuitenkaan vastannut mitään. Yao päätti antaa Venäjän olla siinä uskossa, että hänessä on vielä rohkeutta vastustaa tuota suurta valtiota.

Venäjä päätti kuitenkin olla kiinnittämättä huomiota Kiinan hiljaisuuteen mitenkään ja jatkoi samantien seuraavaan sääntöön:

"Ja lopuksi kolmas sääntö: Venäjä aloitti jälleen. "Sinun pitää totella minua kaikessa, mitä käsken."

_Siinä se tuli... _Kiina osasi kyllä odottaa tätä, muttei edelleenkään tiennyt, miten hänen pitäisi reagoida – Luovuttaminen, vai taisteleminen. Valinnasta riippumatta hän olisi häviäjä.

"Eh...tuota..." Kiina yritti sanoa jotain, mutta sanat eivät tulleet. Kaksi puolta hänessä taistelivat keskenään, eikä hän osannut tehdä ratkaisua niiden välillä. Venäjä huomasi Yaon tuskastuneen ilmeen ja päätti todeta, omasta mielestään kai avuliaana eleenä: "Oi, et kai kuvittele, että minä annan sinun valita, mitä teet? Minä kerron sinulle talon säännöt. Eli niin kauan kuin asut täällä, sinun tulee tehdä niinkuin minä sanon." Luonnollisesti" - Venäjä jatkoi. "jos jostain syystä päätät olla tottelematta, joudun rankaisemaan sinua."

Kiina oli oudolla tavalla helpottunut sillä Venäjä ei, ainakaan vielä, pakottanut häntä vannomaan uskollisuuttaan häntä kohtaan. Se olisi ollut liian vaikea tehtävä ainakin nykyisessä tilassaan, jossa hän ei ole ehtinyt sulattamaan vielä kaikkea... Eikä hän siihen täysin ehkä kykenisikään.

"No niin! Kun säännöt ovat selvät, haluaisin tehdä jotain muuta." Venäjä olomuoto muuttui jälleen, ja tutuksi tullut hymy palasi hänen kasvoilleen. "Otan nyt köytesi irti – pitäähän sinun voida liikkua vapaasti uudessa kodissasi."

Kiinan ajatukset pyörivät villisti, samalla kuin Venäjä jo otti veitsen vyöltään, kumartui Yaon eteen ja nirhasi jalan köysiä poikki yksi kerrallaan. Yao ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että tämä voisi olla hänen potentiaalisin tilaisuutensa karata. _Mutta tämä on varmasti ansa...._-_ Hän on laskemoinut kaiken, ja..... "_AH!" Kiina havahtui yhtäkkiä ajatuksistaan, kun pistävä kipu alkoi säteilemään hänen oikean jalan nilkassaan. Hän näki pienen verinoron valuvan jalkaansa pitkin lattialle Venäjän jalkojen juureen.

"Aijai, näin siinä käy kun ei pysy paikallaan." - Venäjä voivotteli, kuin hänellä ei olisi ollut tapahtumaan osaa eikä arpaa.

"Mutta enhän minä...!" - Kiina aloitti, mutta joutui keskeyttämään vastalauseensa, kun hän tunsi jälleen terävän viillon jalassaan, kovemman, kuin oli äsken tuntenut.

"Voi anteeksi..." - Venäjä yritti pahoitella uudelleen käynyttä vahinkoa, muttei voinut estää pientä hymyä. "Veitsi jotenkin harhautui tuonne.. Mutta mitä olitkaan sanomassa? - Venäjä kysyi, vaihtaen ilmeensä muka-kuuntelevaiseen ilmeeseen.

"Uhm..." - Kiina harkitsi hetken sanojaan. "Olen pahoillani, tällä kertaa en liiku mihinkään." - Yao pakottautui sanomaan. Hän tiesi, ettei pakoyritys onnistuisi, jos molemmat jalat olisivat poissa pelistä.

"Parempi olisikin." - Venäjä vastasi, ja yhä hymy kasvoillaan hän laski katseensa alaspäin ja jatkoi köysien poikki nirhaamista

Ehti mennä muutama hetki, kun Venäjä nousi yllättäen ylös ja Kiina huomasi yllättäen - Hänen jalkansa olivat jo vapaat! Yao tarvitsisi pakoyrityksessään kuitenkin myös käsiään, joten hänen pitäisi olla nopea, ettei Venäjä ehtisi saada hänestä kunnon otetta.

Kiina päätti ottaa riskin, oli se miten typerää tahansa - Ainakaan kukaan ei voisi väittää, etteikö hän olisi yrittänyt. Hän yritti kokeilla vähän väliä, mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti, kuinka hyvin kädet jo liikkuvat. "_... ei vielä...." _Kiina ajatteli, sydämen lyöntien yhä kiihtyessä. _"... ei vielä.....ei vielä..." _Andrenaliinin lisääntyessä Yao yritti pitää olemuksensa mahdollisimman vakaana, ettei herättäisi Venäjän epäilyjä.

"_NYT!"_ Viimein Kiina päätti pinkaista juoksuun, kohti samaista ovea, josta Venäjäkin oli tullut. Hänen mielessään ei liikkunut enää mitään muuta, ainoa asia jolla oli merkitystä, oli paeta mahdollisimman kauas.. _Pois... pois! _Hän ei haluaisi katsoa taaksepäin.

Heti ovesta astuttuaan, vastaan tulivat ylöspäin johtavat portaat, joiden huipulla odotti ovi. Kiina ei voinut muuta kuin rukoilla, että ovi oli auki ja lähti juoksemaan kohti ainoaa oljenkorttaan "... _Anna sen olla auki... Anna sen olla...!" _Yaon mielessä pyöri sekalainen joukko ajatuksia – Samaan aikaan hän toivoi onnensa olevan kääntynyt, mutta samalla hän vastaavasti valmistautui henkisesti mahdolliseen pettymykseen. Hän olisi halunnut kääntää kahvaa hitaasti, aivan kuin sillä olisi jotain vaikutusta lopputulokseen. Ehkä osittain hän ei haluaisi tietää, aukenisiko ovi vai ei. Tietämättömyydessä olisi helppo elää.... Kiina kuitenkin päätti portaita ylös noustessaan heittäytyä ainoaan ohjenkorteensa ja riuhtaisi nopeasti ovenkahvaa.

"_KYLLÄ!" _Kahva kääntyi Kiinan kädessä vaivattomasti ja ovi aukeni sisäänpäin, jolloin hän pääsi täydellä vauhdilla sisään huoneeseen.Hän tunsi voittaneensa ja ehti tuntea helpotusta tästä saavutuksesta. Tunnekuohussaan hän unohti hetkeksi pakenemisen, pysähtyi, ja antoi katseensa kiertää huoneessa "_Mikähän huone tämä...." _Ja Kiina jäi mykistyneenä paikalleen.

Huone oli täynnä, mitä mielikuvituksellisempia tavaroita, joiden käyttötavoista hän ei ollut täysin varma. Yhden asian hän kuitenkin tiesi: Hän ei haluaisi jäädä ottamaan selvää. Näky sai Kiinan kuitenkin jäämään paikalleen ja hän tuntui unohtaneen koko pakoretkensä. _"Ovi... niin, OVI!" _Kiinan mieleen palautui viimeinkin se, mitä hänen piti tehdä. Andrenaliini alkoi jälleen virtaamaan, kun hän alkoi etsimään katseellaan mahdollista pakoreittiä. Venäjä käväisi hetken hänen mielessään... Ei, hän ei halunnut ajatella sitä... Miksei Venäjä jo ollut hänen perässään? "Miksi...." Samassa Kiina tunsi itsensä typeräksi. Hän oli humaltanut vapaudenhalusta niin, ettei kyennyt käsittelemään asioita järkevästi. Mitä jos...

"Ah, täällähän sinä jo oletkin." -Venäjä hymyili, jos vain mahdollista, leveimmin, kuin oli koko aikana hymyillyt. Nyt se vahvistui täysin – Venäjä ei ollut _yrittänytkään _estää Kiinaa pakenemasta.

"Miten osasitkaan arvata, että halusin tulla tähän huoneeseen seuraavaksi?" -Venäjä kysyi jälleen ääni täynnä lapsekkuutta. "Mutta voi ei..." - Venäjän ilme vaihtui pelottavan nopeasti surkuttelevaan ilmeeseen. "Niin paljon kuin arvostankin aloitteellisuuttasi – Taisit juuri rikkoa lupauksesi _"- - tällä kertaa en liiku mihinkään."_ - Kuulostaako tutulta?"

Kiina pysyi yhä paikallaan järkytyksestä, pettymyksestä, pelosta... - hän ei enää edes tiennyt, kuinka monta tunneskaalaa hän ehti käymään siinä läpi. Yllättäen Yao huomasi jalkojensa tärisevän hallitsemattomasti. Osasyy siihen oli monenlaiset tunteet, jotka velloivat hänen sisällään, mutta sitten hän alkoi tuntemaan myös kipua – Kiina ei ollut kävellyt ties kuinka moneen tuntiin, eivätkä kivuliaat hirtymät ja äskettäin syntyneet viillot nilkoissa auttaneet asiaa. Paetessaan hän oli onnistunut torjumaan väsymyksen ja kivun, mutta totuuden iskiessä tajuntaan, nämä seikat palasivat uudelleen hänen tietoisuuteensa. Yao olisi kovasti halunnut kaatua polvilleen kuin viimeisenä sinettinä, joka toisi viimeisen, peruuttamattoman, vahvistuksen hänen häviöstään.

Ja niin siinä kävikin. Mielen järkytys ja kehon rasitus veivät voiton ja Kiina kaatui kädet edellä polvilleen painaen päänsä lannistuneena alaspäin. _Voisiko pakeneminen olla ollenkaan mahdollista tälläisen vastustajan edessä?_


End file.
